Harry Potter and the Year of Dragons
by TigressAngel
Summary: The Order hires an American witch named Rose Querida as an Animagi bodyguard for Harry when Voldemort once again begins to plan his murder. Hagrid is injured and Charlie Weasley takes his place as CoMC professor. **WARNING:OotP SPOILERS!!!** H/G R/Hg N/L
1. Flaming Hydrangeas

CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a hot afternoon in Privet Drive and everyone was inside trying to stay cool. One person was still outside - number 4 - a boy. His name was Harry Potter. He was supposed to be watering the plants and grass so that they didn't dry out. It was part of his punishment for mentioning the "Magic" word and for the noise that Pig had made when delivering mail from Ron and Ginny that morning. His Aunt Petunia had entered the "Best Garden In Surrey" competition and was determined that she deserved to win never mind that there was a water shortage and a hose pipe ban.  
  
However Harry had gotten bored of watering the garden and he was also far too warm to continue. He had laid down on the ground in an attempt to cool down. His mind drifted to the events of a few weeks ago. Sirius, the veil, the prophesy, the fact he was to become either a murderer or the victim. As those thoughts came back to him his head started spinning with the different emotions that they provoked.  
  
He was so preoccupied he didn't hear Dudley speak to him until he became aware of a shadow almost over his face. He opened his eyes and found Dudley smirking at him. He willed him to go away, unfortunately he didn't. He pretended to ignore Dudley hoping that if he did so he would get bored. It didn't work.  
  
" You think you are such a "big man" don't u "Potter" but your not that brave at nights without your precious thingummy stick".  
  
" Hmmm Duddykins I'm experiencing de-ja-vu here. I think we covered this last summer - just before the Dementors almost kissed you".   
  
Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin and thought "why me?"  
  
"Sirius come back Sirius, you cant be dead come back……………"  
  
Quick as lightening Harry got up and punched Dudley on the nose and with the force his cousin went flying back into his aunt's favorite Hydrangea bush. His aunt and uncle rushed to their "Duddykins" side and it became apparent that they had seen at least some of what had happened. His aunt took Dudley inside to clean up his nose.  
  
Uncle Vernon who looked fit to burst caught his wrists. He started screaming at Harry.  
  
" You insolent, ungrateful……selfish, unco-operative…….troublemaking excuse for a human being….. How you dare to repay us in this manner for…for feeding you, clothing you…..pputting up with your "ab…nor…..mal….i…ty"…….. I should have drowned you the day you were left on our doorstep instead of letting Petunia talk me into keeping you. At least then we wouldn't have had to put up with all your "wei..rd..ne..ss" and cheek………"  
  
Throughout this outburst Harry had focused on the now very disheveled Hydrangea bush. He was trying unsuccessfully to tune out his uncles screaming and to ignore the strange hot, prickly, staticy feeling that was running up and down all over his skin.  
  
"Well I don't have to be concerned about the famous FREAKY godfather now do I??" Uncle Vernon laughed maniacally " He's gone now, won't come running to your rescue now will he… good riddance to bad rubbish…. One less freak in the world…."  
  
Harry felt a bubble of anger surge from his belly to his fingertips but closed his eyes and swallowed it. However the hot prickly staticy feeling lifted off him and he didn't feel it anymore but felt exhausted.   
  
He heard his aunt's shrieks as she ran outside. He opened his eyes and saw that the Hydrangea bush was now on fire. He took advantage of his uncles loosened grip and away from the known punishment he knew was going to happen once their shock had worn off and ran to Mrs. Figg's house the only place he could think of going. As he ran he frantically went over the events in his mind but couldn't understand how the bush had caught fire.  
  
As soon as he reached the door to Mrs. Figg's house it burst open. Out rushed Remus Lupin and Mrs. Figg. Neither looked surprised to see him. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?" Lupin just smiled and invited Harry inside. "We were informed that you would be here shortly. I was here anyway. Voldemort has been planning your murder and the Order had decided to hire you a bodyguard." Out of the shadows of the house stepped a young woman with long, dark red curls and silver green eyes. Lupin gestured toward the woman. "This is Rose Querida." 


	2. Pyromagus and Animagus

Disclaimer: Lannah and I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the Harry Potter universe. We are not JK Rowling, and we do not know her. However, we do own Rose Querida, Pyromagus, etc.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rose smiled at Harry, her eyes filled with unexplainable warmth. Harry looked back to Lupin. "Rose is going to be your new bodyguard, an animagus bodyguard to be exact. She also tells us that you are a Pyromagus, and so she will teach you how to control your Pyromagi powers." As a confused look passed over Harry's face, Rose began to explain. "A Pyromagus is a witch or wizard that sets things on fire when they are angry or upset. A novice Pyromagus, such as yourself, cannot control what they set on fire, and is also exhausted easily by their powers. An advanced Pyromagus, such as myself, can not only pull fire into their hands and put it out, but can also sense when other Pyromagi are nearby."  
  
Harry was taken by surprise when Rose turned into an orange tabby cat and jumped onto his shoulders. "We're going to try and get you away as soon as possible, Harry. I'm going to accompany you to the Dursleys and explain to them about Rose. You can call her Tigress when she is a cat, so as not to let anyone know who she is." With that, Lupin opened the door and gently nudged Harry out of it. As they walked down the sidewalk, Harry stopped suddenly. "Am I going back to headquarters?" Lupin sadly smiled at him. "No. You'll be going to the Burrow." Tigress purred for just a second, and Harry somehow felt better. Knowing he was going to the Burrow and not his godfather's home was a relief.  
  
When they reached the front door of the house, Lupin rang the doorbell. Vernon Dursley answered the door, but was furious to see his nephew standing there. "What are you doing back here boy?" Lupin cleared his throat. "I'm sure you didn't think he had gone permanently?" When Vernon didn't answer, Lupin continued. "This cat must stay with Harry. You need not worry about taking care of her as she is very capable of taking care of herself." With that said Lupin turned around began to leave. "Wait! Professor Lupin, where are you going?" Lupin turned to Harry. "I have to meet Tonks. I'll be seeing you later Harry."  
  
After Lupin had walked away, Harry heard a loud crack, and Harry knew that Lupin had disapparated. He walked inside, receiving glares from all of the Dursleys. Tigress, sensing his anger, jumped off of his shoulders and bounded up the stairs. Harry, feeling that prickly sensation once again, hurriedly followed her. When he had reached that landing, Rose was standing in the hallway. "Which is your bedroom?" Instead of answering, Harry walked to his bedroom door and opened it up. Upon entering, Rose laughed. "This reminds me of my room back home in the States. It's a good thing I know a few cleaning spells. Unfortunately, my roommate trained me to be neat, which I may add, took at least a year."  
  
With a smile, the young witch pulled her wand out of her robes. She pointed her wand at the mess, waved her wand, and most of the fallen items were in their proper place. Tucking her wand back inside her robes, she turned to Harry. "It's a little late, so we won't start your Pyromagus training tonight. You should get some sleep. I'll turn into Tigress and hide somewhere while you change." Rose changed back into the orange tabby cat and ran under Harry's desk, turning her back on Harry and covering her eyes with her paws. Once Harry had changed into his pajamas he climbed into bed after taking off his glasses and placing them on his desk. Tigress crawled out from under the desk and jumped onto the bed, lying down near Harry's head. She began to purr, gently lulling him to sleep. I am so much more than a witch, Harry Potter, and in the end you will be extremely grateful.  
  
Harry was standing in a dark room. All of a sudden, there were several bursts of flame and torches were lit on the walls. Harry heard the flutter of wings and saw white feathers dash around a corner. Sensing he should follow, Harry ran around the corner and saw a pair of bright white wings around another corner. Harry kept following the wings around several corners, never seeing the creature attached to them. When he rounded the last corner he was not faced with wings, but with the very veil his godfather, Sirius Black, had fallen through. Harry felt an ice-cold feeling in his stomach, which soon turned into the new prickly feeling he had been getting lately. As the prickly feeling turned into a hot, bubbly rage, he realized he was angry at the wings for leading him here. Then the veil started to flutter. It lifted up in a nonexistent breeze and an angel walked out of the archway. The angel's hand was holding another, and when he looked, he saw Sirius' face smiling at him once more.  
  
Harry woke up, a warm feeling surrounding him. He glanced at Tigress, who was asleep, and was thankful that she was there. He smiled, knowing that while he was at the Dursleys he would no longer feel horribly alone because she was here. He somehow knew she would understand, and would listen patiently.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed! We appreciate it a lot! To those reviewers: Rose is entirely my (Tigress) creation. Rose happens to be one of my favorite names. Also, I myself have never seen a bodyguard fic, but that's ok. There is a lot more in here that I assure you is entirely original. 


	3. Of Ginny and Dreams

Chapter 3 Lupin was as good as his word as Harry received a letter from Ron and Ginny a couple of days later, inviting him to the Burrow.  
  
Dear Harry Just a small note to let your know that we are coming for you on July 24th at 9am. We heard from Lupin that you set your aunt's favorite bush on fire!!! You'll have to tell us all the details on that one when you get here. bet her face was a picture. You'll never guess what!!!! The Canon's completely thrashed the Falcons 420- 310 yesterday!!!! If we keep playing like this we might have a chance of winning the league. Anyway Ginny wants to add a bit to this letter See you soon Ron  
  
Hi Harry  
  
How are you doing?? How are the Dursley's treating you or are they ignoring you since you set that bush on fire? I was going to send you some Gred and Feorge specialties to liven things up there, although you seem to be doing a fairly good job of that yourself. I bet you have them scared you'll set them on fire if they annoy you!!!!! Oh the pity but hey ho beggars cant be choosers. I see Ron told you about the Quiddich match, it sounded like a really good game. Ron was pacing up and down in the living room so much so that mum kept telling him he'd be grounded for life if he wore the floorboards away. Fred and George kept apparating to the garden from the living room so they could woop and scream and other things I'm not sure I want to know. Anyways they kept annoying mum. I'm not sure who was annoying her the most Ron's pacing or the twins apparating to and fro. I was too busy trying not to laugh. Anyways I'll see you on the 24th Ginny  
  
Harry chuckled as he finished reading the letter. Rose smiled and asked whom the letter was from. He told her and she asked if he was looking forward to going to the Burrow. "I love going to the Burrow. I wish that I never have to come back to Privet Drive, but I know that I have to next summer." Rose had met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but hadn't met their children yet. Harry spent the next couple of hours telling Rose all about Ron, Ginny, the twins and the others.  
  
Later on while replying to Ron and Ginny he started thinking about how much Ginny had changed at least to him. she was funny like the twins but had bits of all her brothers. He was surprised at the ease that she had helped him when he needed it. He then wondered about the look that Ron gave him on the train it was an odd look and he wasn't sure what it meant. Did it mean I think you and my sister would make a good couple or did it mean think about it and I'll kill you. He hadn't had a chance to ask Ron about the look and wasn't sure he would. He then thought of Ginny's reply to Ron about Dean Thomas, was she joking or was she serious. I hope she was joking. Rose just smiled as Harry tried to figure out why he had thought that. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Luna flopped into her big comfy chair that was situated by the window in her bedroom. She really should try and continue her potion's homework but it had been a hot day and was a humid and stuffy evening and her brain felt as if it was on fire.  
  
Through the voile curtains that were over her window she could see her daddy standing at the front door speaking with a neighbor. She forced herself to get out of the chair and pulled the heavier curtains over. She then crossed the room to her desk and closed her potions books, tomorrow was another day she decided. As she banged one of the books shut the gust of wind knocked a couple of strangely shaped photo-frames over which in turn knocked over a small collection of the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack and other creatures. Sighing she picked them up and checked to see that the pictures were ok. The last two of these was one of her and her mother taking in the garden during the winter playing in the snow, the other was one of her, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione by the lake just before school had finished. She smiled at this one as the boys were making bunny ears behind her and the other girls heads.  
  
Still smiling she got ready for bed, got in and put the light out. Her Kneazle Kookie jumped up and curled up on top of her head.  
  
She was in a strange house, she knew it was morning but she didn't know where she was. Then she saw Harry come down the stairs calling for Ron. As he step of the last step he tripped over and fell on the floor. She saw Ron standing laughing at the side of the stairs and him go to help Harry up, but Harry didn't seem to see Ron and got up himself....  
  
Then she was in the grounds at Hogwarts. She saw the 6 of them coming from the direction of Hogsmede laughing and joking. Then she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walking towards them. An argument started and then Harry's eyes seemed to glow and hands seemed to glow as a ring of fire appeared around Malfoy. The orange tabby cat on Harry's shoulders reached out a paw and the fire jumped towards her. When the fire reached the cats paw, it disappeared.  
  
Then she was dancing around and around and around with Neville until she felt dizzy then she was falling..falling..falling...  
  
Luna woke with a shock.. 


	4. Surprise Party

Chapter 4  
  
Surprise Party  
  
Ginny crept into her brother's bedroom, trying to be quiet. Her brother was on his back, arms and legs flung at odd angles and snoring in the bed to her left. The lump that was curled up in the fetal position in the bed to her right was Harry and she must not wake him at any cost, which was difficult, as he was a fairly light sleeper.. when he wasn't having nightmares.  
  
She knelt down and poked Ron on the shoulder from a safe distance. She had to poke him another 4 times before he started mumbling "5 more minuets Hermione" .... he smiled in his sleep and mumbled "Hermione". Ginny ruffled his hair and pulled it slightly so that he finally opened his eyes. Ginny put her finger to his mouth and shook her head. She then indicated that he should follow her.  
  
Downstairs Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast and giving instructions to everyone. She smiled as she saw her youngest son come down the stairs. "You should take a shower, Ron, as Hermione has just arrived along with Neville and Luna. Ron raced back upstairs and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny exchanged looks and choked back the bubble of laughter that was threatening to overflow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry woke with the shock of several pints of water being ceremoniously dumped on him. Before he had a chance to reach for his glasses he was covered in what seemed like a ton of flour! He heard lots of laughter and then as he cleared the flour from his eyes he saw, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville Tonks and Lupin standing just inside Ron's room grinning like Cheshire cats. They then started to sing  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"  
  
Except Fred and George being Fred and George decided to sing another verse of their own making  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU  
  
YOU SMELL LIKE MUMS STEWW HAPPY BIRTHDAY LICKLE HARRYKINS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUU"  
  
They only stopped when Mrs. Weasley whacked them on the back of their heads. Everyone else was too busy trying not to laugh. Mrs. Weasley ordered everyone back downstairs and let Harry have a shower and eat his toast in peace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Harry came downstairs he found Ginny waiting on him she smirked at him. "Did you manage to get all the flour out of your hair?" she asked "I think so" he replied. "Well, Mr. Potter, will you do me the honor of following me to the garden?" "Certainly, Miss Weasley"  
  
Harry linked arms with Ginny and they went out to the garden where everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" He then became aware that the garden had been decorated and that there was a big table with everyone sitting down waiting for him.  
  
As he reached over for the pumpkin juice an owl stopped in front of him. He took the letter and opened it. It was his OWL results. He took a deep breath and had a look at his results  
  
Subject Overall grade Charms O Defense Against the Dark Arts O Potions E Transfiguration E Divination P History of Magic D Care of magical Creatures O Astrology A Herbology E  
  
"How many OWLs did you get Harry?" asked Ron. Harry handed his results over and in exchange took Ron's  
  
Subject Overall grade Charms E Defense Against the Dark Arts E Potions A Transfiguration E Divination D History of Magic P Care of magical Creatures O Astrology A Herbology E  
  
"We both got 7 OWL's each Ron, although I can say I'm glad I have an excuse to drop Divination this year" beamed Harry.  
  
Hermione however had been sitting staring at her results in shock. Ginny asked her if she was ok and how many OWL's she got. "I got 10 Ginny, but...." "But what??" "I got an E in Astrology". "That's brilliant Hermione what were the other 9?" "They were O's but I can't believe I got an E.I bet it was the practical in Astrology that I didn't complete" with that she dropped her head into her hand. She couldn't' blame Hagrid for the diversion that had happened that night, she could however blame Umbridge how dare she interrupt an examination like that.oh dear oh dear.how was she tell her parents?  
  
Neville however was happily telling everyone else that he had received 8 OWL's and had received 2 Outstanding grades for DADA and Herbology. He couldn't stop thanking Harry for helping him. "If you hadn't started the DA then I wouldn't have had the knowledge to get this grade." He wouldn't let Harry disagree.  
  
Everyone settled down and started eating and talking. After everyone was finished it was time for the presents to be opened.  
  
He received a new pair of Quidditch Gloves from Ron, Curses and Counter Curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much, More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian from Hermione. He smiled at her he had told her that was the first book he had wanted to buy back before he went to Hogwarts. He got a box from the Twins that he guessed correctly were more samples of their Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and promptly put it to one side...he would open that one later. From Bill he got a book - Ancient Curses - How to Get Past the Most Dangerous Curses Known to the Wizarding World. Charlie, Luna and Rose also each gave him a book - How to Identify and Arm Yourself against Any Dragon, The Most Mythical Beasts Never Seen and Famous Pyromagi in the Last Two Centuries.  
  
Neville gave him a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, Tonks gave him a box of Honeydukes chocolate and a box of sugar quills. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a jumper and underwear/socks and a huge box of everlasting white chocolate fudge.  
  
Lupin then handed his present over to Harry. It was a leather bound diary although it had the title 100 Things to do whilst Wearing an Invisibility Cloak by Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. He looked at Lupin in shock. "We kept a record of all our pranks and the like and I think Prongs and Padfoot would have agreed with me that it should now be passed down to you. You will find the pages blank unless you use the same password as the marauders map requires".  
  
The last present he received was from Ginny. It was a large wooden framed picture with a wolf, a dog, a stag surrounded by lilies carved into it. It has 12 spaces for pictures. Some of these had already been filled. There was pictures from 1st to his recent 5th year along with one of his mum, dad, Lupin and Sirius. "Ginny where did you get all these pictures from?" "Mainly from Colin and a few from Ron and Hermione and the middle one I got from..Sirius.. I asked him last Christmas if he had any and he gave me one. Do you like it?" "Like it, it's one of the best presents I have ever received. I don't know how to thank you for this...its too much" "A simple thank you would be fine" Ginny raised her left eyebrow at Harry. "Thank you" Harry replied as he reached over to hug Ginny. He then hugged and thanked everyone else for his or her gifts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later on everyone went back inside to continue celebrating. Luna and Hermione volunteered to bring the plates and glasses in from outside. Ginny started clearing the rubbish and paper wrappings of the table and putting them in a black waste bag.  
  
Hermione and Luna took the last of the plates and glasses inside. Ginny tied the bag together and went to go back into the house when she saw something or someone from the side of her eye.  
  
It was Percy.  
  
"Ginny, can we talk?" 


	5. Weasley Magi

Chapter Five  
  
Weasleymagi  
  
Ginny stood and stared at Percy. She couldn't believe he was there.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Percy beckoned her to follow him. They walked towards a tree, which Percy leaned against. Ginny raised her left eyebrow at him.  
  
Percy then launched into his prepared speech and she didn't move a muscle until he finished. His speech consisted of the fact mum and dad should have supported him..he was their son.he was still annoyed by their reaction to his job, was annoyed and hurt that his parents and siblings were still fraternizing with Harry and were still assisting the Order.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN DAD WAS HURT? WHERE WERE YOU WHENEVER WE NEEDED YOU? NOWHERE - THAT'S WHERE.YOU.YOU ARE ONLY CONCERNED ABOUT YOU - PRECIOUS PERCY AND YOUR PRECIOUS JOB.. ITS.IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STARTED TO THINK ABOUT OTHERS." Ginny screamed at him while staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it's like being possessed for a year and hurting people you know? Having to face them a couple of months later, I can tell you is a terrifying experience. I'm scared that HE'LL remember and use to me to get to Harry and the others. How do you think I feel? But I'm not going to let that rule my life and let me hurt more people by letting it affect me."  
  
Percy tried again, but Ginny closed her eyes and saw the mental image of hexing Percy with the Bat Bogey hex in her head. She felt her skin tingling and then stop almost as suddenly as it had started.  
  
She heard a muffle scream and opened her eyes to see Percy covered in the big flappy things..as if she had hexed him. She couldn't see how she could have though.her wand was in her bedroom.  
  
She started to run.she had to get away.to think....did she do that.but.how? She continued to go over and over the ifs and whys and hows.  
  
She ran past Harry (with Tigress on his shoulders), Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville without noticing that they were there.  
  
She ran into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom, fell on her bed and buried her head in her lap. Minutes later she felt people climb onto her bed, two people on opposite sides pulled her into a hug, the other two patted her back sympathetically, while someone took her hand from between the two hugging her and squeezed it. She finally cried.  
  
What seemed like hours later she pulled away to find that it was Hermione and Luna that had been hugging her, Ron and Neville had been patting her back while surprisingly it had been Harry that had been squeezing her hand. Tigress jumped off of Harry's shoulder's and into Ginny's lap and began to purr in a reassuring way.  
  
She told them what happened, Percy, the argument, the hex, how she knew she did it but didn't know how.  
  
Hermione got up really quickly and went to her trunk and started hunting through it, the others all exchanged knowing looks. She then re-emerged from her trunk with a huge thick book that she was taking to school for extra reference for 6th year. She sat on her camp bed and started flicking though it trying to find whatever it was she was looking for.  
  
"Here it is and it explains a lot listen to this."  
  
Telekinetamagi are those that have the ability to control the core of their magical substance. There are many cases of witches and wizards being able to do some sort of wandless magic, however most of them are using the aura or outer layer of their magical substance and they will exhaust easily. Telekinetamagi as they are using their magic straight from the source like most use their wands for will exhaust normally as if they were using a wand.  
  
Hermione looked up excitedly at the others. "Ginny, you must be a Telekinetamagus otherwise you wouldn't have had the energy to walk far less run in here after using such a strong hex".  
  
Harry had to think for a moment. "It seems as if we're all getting strange new powers lately." Neville and Luna looked at Harry in confusion. "Well, I recently discovered that I'm a Pyromagus, Ron is an Ilusamagus, and now Ginny is a Telekinetamagus. It just seems so coincidental to me."  
  
Both Luna and Neville continued to look confused. Finally, Luna spoke up. "I've heard of a Pyromagus before, seeing as one of my ancestor's was a very famous Pyromagus. You might even find her in that book Rose gave you. I've never heard of an Ilusamagus before though. What exactly is that?" As Hermione explained, Ron and Harry both thought back to a few days ago when they had all discovered Ron's new power.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ron was walking down the stairs for breakfast on a particularly dreary Saturday morning. It had been raining nonstop since the prior evening. When the bottom of the stairs came in Ron's view, he saw Harry, completely oblivious that Ron was there and clearly attempting to flirt with Ginny.  
  
Being protective of his only sister, Ron decided to embarrass Harry in front of her. He snuck up behind Harry, and didn't notice Ginny did not acknowledge his presence. Ron bent down and reached out to trip Harry. Having successfully gotten Harry on the floor he began to laugh. Harry looked around and straight through Ron, as though he didn't see him.  
  
Ginny reached down to help Harry up, trying hard to suppress her grin. "I suppose it's just Fred or George. Maybe they created a sweet that can trip someone or turn them invisible." Ginny, however, didn't seem convinced of this herself. "Or maybe one of my brothers nicked your invisibility cloak."  
  
Ron was flabbergasted as to why neither Harry nor Ginny had noticed he was there. "Hey, are you two going to ignore me all day?" Harry and Ginny both jumped in surprise. "Ron, where are you? You sound like you're right next to us, but we can't see you."  
  
Lupin and Moody, who had arrived to give Arthur and Molly the news from the Order, looked at Harry and Ginny, but only Moody saw Ron. "He's right there in front of you. He's not wearing an invisibility cloak, so I suppose he must be an Ilusamagus." Rose walked out of the kitchen with Hermione, laughing. "An Ilusamagus is someone who can turn themselves or others invisible like a cloak. They can also project lifelike images of themselves and others. They're even rarer than Pyromagi."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Neville looked somewhat enviously at Ron. "It must be really cool to be an Ilusamagus." Ron grinned. "I love it! I've always been really jealous of Harry's invisibility cloak!"  
  
Luna shook herself out of her semi daydream, she fell of the bed and stared at both Harry and Ron remembering her strange dream a few days ago.  
  
It had to be a coincidence.didn't it? 


	6. Concerns and Flirtations

Chapter Six  
  
Concerns and Flirtations  
  
Harry was sitting in Ron's room ever orange room, discussing quidditch with his best friend. Hermione walked in, rolled her eyes, grabbed one of her books she had left earlier, and walked back out again. However, Ron didn't seem to notice her entrance. Ron had once again started on how fake all the quidditch fans seemed to be. According to Ron, last year it had been the Tornadoes, and this year it was some African team called the Monsoons. Harry, however, was distracted by the cherubic laughter floating up from the garden. He looked out of the window and saw Ginny. Tigress was brushing her tail against Ginny's nose and pacing back and forth playfully on Ginny's shoulders, making Ginny laugh. She really looks like an angel when she laughs like that, Harry thought with a smile. He shook his head to try and get the thought out, but it stuck like glue.   
  
Ron began to shake Harry.  
  
"Harry? Snap out of it! Did you hear anything that I just said?"   
  
Harry stared at Ron in confusion.   
  
"No, I didn't catch what you said. I was……distracted. I feel a little dizzy. I'm going to go get some air."   
  
Harry stood up and walked out of the room while Ron just stared, very unsure of what was wrong with his friend.   
  
Harry walked down the stairs and out the door that lead to the garden. He could hear Ginny's laughter much clearer now, and butterflies appeared in his stomach. He walked around a particularly thick patch of biting tiger lilies, who roared at him as he passed, and Ginny came into sight. She was sitting on a table with her legs crossed and still laughing as Tigress jumped from tree to tree, finally landing gracefully on Ginny's shoulder's once more. Tigress looked at Harry and mewed softly. Ginny looked in Harry's direction, saw him, and smiled. Seeing her smile, Harry began to feel dizzy.   
  
Ginny motioned for Harry to come and join her. Harry walked towards her, stopping every now and then when Crookshanks crossed his path chasing a gnome, and with every step his knees grew weaker. Once he had reached Ginny, which seemed to him to have taken an eternity, she smiled warmly at him once again. Tigress mewed once again and jumped from Ginny's shoulders to Harry's, curling around his neck.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Stay still… don't move… ooh… you know I'll catch you no matter what I'm very determined you know, …silly moth"  
  
Hermione sat up with a start at the sound of the voice. She had been lying half-asleep half-awake her mind too active to sleep completely. She looked around the room she was sharing with Ginny in a panic. There was only Ginny who was lying on her back snoring lightly as she had been for the last few hours. She continued looking around the room, apart from Ginny there was only Crookshanks who while awake and sitting at the window was a cat and therefore was taken out of the equation.   
  
Hermione snuggled back into the covers laughing at herself for even thinking momentarily that it could have been Crookshanks she had heard talking. She sighed obviously she had been dreaming again. She decided that she wouldn't mention this to anyone…dreaming or not dreaming as she had once told Harry hearing voices was just as bad in the wizarding world as it was in the muggle, and she didn't think she was going mad…or did she?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Luna sat down at the Weasley's breakfast table and started to butter a piece of toast, however she found herself watching Neville eating his cereal. She was unsure about the strange feelings that she had while around him, like the ones that she was feeling now. Neville looked up and smiled at her his cheeks slightly red. She looked at the table trying to make sense why she was mortified that he had caught her watching him.  
  
"Hey Luna"  
  
She looked up and was surprised to see that one of the twins was grinning at her.  
  
"You want some toast with that butter?" said Fred/George  
  
Luna looked at the toast that she was buttering and realised that her Neville watching had led to her over-buttering her toast. She wasn't that keen on butter either but she felt everyone's eyes on her so she ate the toast even though it was disgustingly buttery. When she had finished she looked up and was amused to find that they were shocked that she had eaten it, Neville however mouthed well done to her and smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny reached and sat down underneath a tree and pulled out from her bag a book. It was a muggle one that Hermione had lent her a few days ago, however when one lives with Gred and Feorge getting time out to sit and read is impossible.  
  
She laughed to herself as she remembered the prank that Ron had played on the twins earlier that morning. Ron had bombarded the twins with dungbombs while they were in their beds. This had freaked them out for a little bit as they were under the impression that the dungbombs were alive, until it had dawned on them that their youngest brother was an illusamagus.  
  
About an hour or so into reading the book, she felt that she was being watched. She ignored the feeling for a little bit but however curiosity overwhelmed her. She glanced up and was shocked to see that it was..…Harry!  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hey Ginny…Hermione and Ron are having another argument, so I decided to leave before I got dragged into it. I was wondering if you wanted to practise Quidditch moves since your going to be on the team this year."  
  
"I still have to try out, I might not get on the team."  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head   
  
"You'll be on the team this year, you were part of the reason that we won the cup last year."  
  
Ginny raised her left eyebrow at him in amusement. Calm down she told herself, it was a simple comment he didn't mean anything other than what he said, however her heart told her different and she had to fight to control the warm feeling creeping up her face, which thankfully she was getting better and better at doing.  
  
Harry held his hand out to help her up and they walked back to the house to get their brooms. Harry didn't let go of her hand until they were walking into the house. Ginny was finding it harder and harder to keep the cheesy grin of her face, but concentrated on teasing and joking with him instead. She was looking forward to the two of them practising Quidditch. However Ron, Bill and the twins spotted them with their brooms and it turned into a game. While she was disappointed she was surprised to see a similar look pass over Harry's face, however she didn't have time to digest this thought as the twins claimed her as their seeker.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione was sitting outside half reading and half Ron watching. He was de-gnoming – his punishment for dive-bombing his brothers with dungbombs the other morning and frightening them by doing so invisible. Personally she had thought that was hilarious but only Ginny and Harry knew she thought so.  
  
Hmmm surely he wasn't that toned before he started playing Quidditch. She smiled as she thought that she was actually beginning to like Quidditch since Ron had started. She had only started to read up on it to try and cut down on the arguments that her and Ron had. If only it was that easy to find out if he felt the same about her. He had been giving of signs that he was interested in her but she didn't want to jump to conclusions in case she was wrong.  
  
She was disturbed from her thoughts as Ron came over and threw himself down on the grass beside her. He looked at her and smiled at her and she smiled back. Just as he was about to say something to her Crookshanks walked in between them with something in his mouth. He dropped a biggish spider on Ron's leg and looked at him in the pleased manner he uses when he has done something good and is expecting praise for.   
  
Ron jumped up shrieking get it off me get it off me and started running around flapping his arms at his legs.  
  
Hermione was finding it extremely difficult not to laugh at Ron's reaction and at Crookshanks' mournful expression so put her book over her face. However it didn't work and she burst into helpless laughter. Ginny and Harry came over to see what was happening looking rather amused at the dancing Ron and joined in laughing, while Ron went red and scowled at them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The journey back to Hogwarts was unexciting. Malfoy hadn't even bothered to annoy them, which seemed a bit out of character but as Ginny pointed out perhaps he had learned to stay clear after what had happened on the way home a few weeks previous. Harry and Ron had laughed hysterically for a good half an hour at the thought of how Malfoy and his goons had been left at the end of the previous year.   
  
Hagrid was there at Hogsmede station waiting for the first years and waved to them as they headed for the carriages. As they entered the front doors of the school Professor Flitwick scurried over and informed them that Professor Dumbledore wished to see Harry and Ron and Ginny straight away. Hermione and Neville said they would save them some food should they be too long.  
  
As they entered Professor Dumbledore's office they noticed that also present was Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Ahh Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter Miss Weasley I see you got the message ok, well take a seat.   
  
Now I have heard from Alistor and Remus that we have a Pyromagus, an Ilusamagus and a Telekentimagus amongst us. Interesting."  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron looked at each other confused as he said this.  
  
"I'm sure you wonder why I have asked you to come and see me. Harry I see you are already aquatinted with Rose, you can use the room of requirement to learn and practice control as we cant have you setting our Professors on fire now can we?" he smiled.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Professor McGonagall will be helping you to control your wandless magic."  
  
"And Mr. Weasley" he smiled "I will be teaching you as I am also an Ilusamagus. I will send word for our first class once you have received your timetable."  
  
"Now I think it is time for you three to rejoin the feast" 


	7. Seeing and Hearing is Believing

Chapter Seven  
  
Seeing and Hearing is believing  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny Luna and Neville were sitting together at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. They had been back at school now for a couple of weeks and had settled into their new timetables. All 6 were chatting amiably about classes - well apart from Ginny who was cursing Snape for picking on Colin again.  
  
Hermione was listening to the others moan about Snape when all of a sudden the noise volume in the hall trebled. She winced and put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes to try and shut out the noise as she wondered what charm had backfired and who had caused it. Must be a first year she thought. After a couple of minutes she decided to check and see if normality had resumed. She was rather surprised to see that Ron, Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny along with a few others from both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table looking at her as if she were mad. She caught Ron's eye and smiled - he smiled back at her.  
  
"Bleeding typical I always get ignored. Why do I put up with this job for?? What does she want me to do? Flutter past her nose again before she takes this damn paper from me. Perhaps if I could transform myself into that young redheaded man she seems to be entranced with I might get a response."  
  
Hermione looked down at the table her cheeks red and was confused to find a brown owl sitting on the table with its leg out waiting for her to take her copy of the Daily Prophet. As she did so the owl blinked at her and said "About time too miss, you have a good morning you and your "friend" over there" and flew off. Hermione looked at the rest of the table no one had really noticed but mortified at the idea that Ron might have heard what the owl said she got up picked her books up and hurried out of the hall mumbling about forgetting a book in the dormitory.  
  
As she walked up to the tower she realised how ludicrous she had been - as if an owl could talk anymore than her cat could. She really needed to calm her overactive mind down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Luna snuggled down in her bed. She loved her bed it was so cozy and soft. The other girls in her dormitory were giggling and whispering to one another as she drifted asleep.  
  
She saw Hermione sitting by the lake with a Unicorn foal sitting beside her. She was in the middle of a conversation and Luna could hear what both of them where saying. She stood entranced watching this...  
  
She then felt herself twirling twirling twirling and then she stopped and fell into a tree she looked around and Ginny appeared with Harry, the two of them dancing in this small clearing in what appeared to be a forest. As they danced flowers, glowing bugs and butterflies appeared. The light was glowing off them both.....  
  
Then she started to twirl again and again and again. As she stopped she fell against another tree. She looked around to see where she was and she saw Neville he was sitting next to some plants talking to them. She was shocked as again she could hear what they were discussing. Neville looked up and saw her. He looked panicked and started stuttering an explanation to her but she threw her arms around him and hugged him telling him to shush it was ok......  
  
She looked down over Neville shoulder they were twirling in the air, almost dancing..then she felt herself falling not to the ground but as if she were being pulled from the dream..she tried to fight it .. but she couldn't.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
Luna opened her eyes to find herself on the floor. She got back into her bed hoping to rejoin her dream and Neville.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Neville was waiting for Luna to meet him by the greenhouses as he waited his mind wandered back to the events of that morning in Herbology.  
  
He had been potting several plants that Madam Sprout had asked him to do since they needed to be done with care. He didn't mind as he had always felt at ease with plants for some reason or other - he always seemed to know what to do with them. His Great Uncle Algie used to joke that it was as if the plants "spoke" to him.  
  
As he patted down the earth over some seeds he heard a whisper as if someone was standing beside him. He looked around but no one was near him they were all at the other end of the greenhouse. He shrugged and continued.  
  
"I'm here, hello? We fell out of the pot. Don't forget about us" the voice whispered. Looking down where the whisper had come from all he could see were 5 seeds lying on the table that had obviously fell out of the pot. He uncovered the ones in the pot and scattered the seeds into the pot with the rest of them. He could have sworn he heard whispered thanks as he covered them with the earth again.  
  
He chuckled nervously to himself. He wouldn't be telling anyone about this. He really like Luna and didn't want to scare her off. He also liked the fact that since the events of last year he had become better friends with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Luna was different she sparkled. He nodded to himself no he couldn't risk the thought that Luna and the others think him mad - he would definitely not mention that incident.  
  
Hands appeared over his eyes and a dreamy voice said "guess who"?  
  
He smiled he was making the right decision. 


	8. Intruder at Hogwarts

Chapter Eight  
  
Intruder at Hogwarts  
  
Peeves was floating around the corridors in the middle of the night, looking for students out of their beds to create some havoc. He missed last year's antics drastically - annoying Umbridge had been his favorite job ever since he could remember. He would also miss the Weasley twins, although he'd never mention this to anyone. Some of their antics had made him laugh or had given him ideas. He sighed to himself. The last time there had been anyone like them at Hogwarts had called themselves "The Marauders." He wondered how long he'd have to wait until another group of students showed the same skills and intelligence levels - probably years and years. This thought depressed him so much that he shook himself out of those thoughts and continued with his search.  
  
He heard noises coming from one of the rooms and went to investigate. He found that it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and smirked thinking of how he could annoy her; he was in just the right mood to do so. As he ventured further into the bathroom he noticed that Myrtle wasn't there. He floated from cubicle to cubicle searching for some movement. He stopped by the sinks when all of a sudden he was drenched with tons of water being dumped on him from above. He saw whoever it was leave the bathroom and immediately followed.  
  
As he followed, only seeing a figure just going around corners, he sang to himself, "Myrtle, you're going to pay for this, pay for this, pay for this." The figure moved into a passageway, but before it disappeared, Peeves managed to see who it was. It wasn't Myrtle at all, it was another poltergeist!! He stopped in his tracks completely stunned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The gang, minus Luna, was sitting in the deserted common room by the fire. They were chatting about the events of the first visit to Hogsmeade and on the two issues that had arisen. On the next trip how could Rose go with them, as Rose and not as Tigress? She had stayed in cat form on Harry's shoulders the whole time they had been there, apart from when they were in The Three Broomsticks. Harry had taken his invisibility clock with him, and Rose had used that and sat with them in seats at the back so they would be less obvious. It had been a close call as some members of the DA had come over briefly for a chat and to ask if the DA was to continue. The other issue was the DA itself; could it continue, did they want it to continue, would Harry continue it or should a teacher take over, and should they make it available to other students since it no longer needed to be secret.  
  
Ginny was also Harry/Rose watching. She wasn't sure if it was all just friendship on both parts, or if there something else. Since Harry had joined them at the Burrow, she could have sworn that he had been flirting with her, but then there was Rose. She knew that Rose was there for Harry's protection, but she was only 3 years older than Harry, and while she liked Rose a lot, she kept remembering Harry's first crush - Cho Chang. He seemed to go for the older girls.  
  
It was decided that they should ask Professor Dumbledore and/or Professor McGonagall, and then discuss the issues again. As they said their goodnights, Harry remembered that Quidditch tryouts were the following afternoon, and said to Ron and Ginny that they'd best be there early and hope that Katie wasn't going to start channeling Oliver's spirit, as Angelina had the previous season. Ginny muttered that she wasn't on the team for definite yet, but both Harry and Ron told her not to be silly. Even Hermione said that Katie would be silly to get rid of her after her amazing performance last year.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rose was seated in the Room of Requirement, watching Harry try to overcome the bubble of rage that was now pitted in his stomach. Rose's mentor had invented the spell "Fureur Incendus," which would send a Pyromagus into a state of rage. All around the room were dimly lit torches, leaving the blazing fire in the center of the room to cast most of the light. Along one wall was a small bookshelf filled with books on Pyromagi. Harry's hands had begun to glow red. Rose, seeing that he was about to lose control sighed and pulled out her wand, preparing to perform the spell that would counter the previous one. Harry yelled out loud and the fire in the center of the room roared twenty feet in the air. Rose waved her wand and said, "Baisser Fureur."  
  
Rose stood and looked grimly at Harry. "Your temper is appalling. That is what is keeping you from making any progress. Instead of continuing with your rage training, we're going to try some relaxation exercises, but not tonight. We had best get back to the Gryffindor common room." She smiled inward. He reminds so much of myself when I was first training. I, too, had an uncontrollable temper that delayed much of my progress. The memory of her past sent a rush of uncomfortable prickles across her skin. Rose shut her eyes and began to breathe deeply, suppressing the anxiety that came along with the memories of her childhood.  
  
Absentmindedly, Rose moved towards the fire, reaching out her hand and grasping a tuft of fire within it. She began to play with the fire, making it dance in her hand. Rose closed her hand around the fire, and noticed that Harry was watching her. "Your rage and temper are like that fire I had in my hands. If you concentrate hard enough, you can make it do what you want, and then suppress it. You only have to learn how to control it and you can do amazing and wonderful things with it. Once you master that skill, you won't need to concentrate hard, because it will come naturally to you."  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, I didn't just pull the words for that spell out of thin air. "Incendie" is French for fire, "Fureur" is French for rage, and "Baisser" is French for put out. I know we haven't been adding that many notes and thanks, etc., to our chapters, but I suppose we just didn't. To answer a question, Rose stays as Tigress most of the time so no one will recognize her. We never mentioned this, but Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters know that Rose was hired by the Order, but they don't know that she is an animagus. Also, this story is on two other sites as well. It's on Sink Into Your Eyes under TigerLily, and Checkmated under Lannah. 


End file.
